


That One Time With The Stoner Pollen

by berusama



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berusama/pseuds/berusama
Summary: Jim and Spock get high. Accidentally.





	That One Time With The Stoner Pollen

Jim stared up at the observation deck’s window. From his position on the floor, if he angled his head back far enough, his entire field of vision was filled with a view of the space on the other side of the glass. So many layers of glass and yet it was all that was between them and certain death.

He turned his head to comment to Bones about how he was right: space was scary, but then he remembered that Bones wasn’t in the room with him; remembered that he was actually hiding from the man who wanted to jab him with a hypo and take away his high.

Most the crew was probably cured by now, he mused distantly. Sucks for them. He wasn’t going to let a few Starfleet rules stand in the way of the best high he’d ever experienced.

“What’s that one?” he asked, pointing and hitting the window with a rather loud smack.

“I do not know,” Spock answered from the floor next to him, as he had been answering for the past half hour. Jim turned his head and copied the soft smile that graced Spock’s face. He wasn’t even looking at where Jim was pointing.

“You’re not very good at this.”

“Indeed. Perhaps once the mentally debilitating effects of the pollen wear off I will prove more proficient in answering your questions about star systems you undoubtedly know as well as I do.”

Jim grinned. He liked that Spock was even more long-winded when high.

“Bones is gonna be so mad at us.”

“It is likely that the doctor’s anger was not tempered by your unwillingness to cooperate and subsequent overriding of the observation deck’s command controls.”

“Well what’s the point of being captain if you can’t lock people out of observation decks?”

Spock was silent for a few moments.

“I can think of none at the present moment.”

Jim smiled and closed his eyes.

“Hey Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“You’re my favorite first officer.”

“I am your only first officer.”

“I know. But you’re still my favorite.”

There was a pause, and then Spock said, “Were it logical for Vulcans to distinguish favorites within categories, you would undoubtedly be my favorite captain.”

Jim’s smile stretched a little bit wider and he nudged Spock’s side with his elbow.

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome.”


End file.
